Ashyn Haern
As my first-character wiki page, Ash is always under construction, revision, and general improvements. Feel free to leave in suggestions on how I can make this page better in the comments! History Abridged Ashyn was born to her two parents in your average human village of Cromwell's Trading Post in 603 K.C. ... Perhaps "Village" is too generous; It was a trading shack, and some makeshift tents out in the thick of the Stranglethorn jungle. Her parents - Walter Haern and Karrin Haern - were of the drifter type, ensuring that Ashyn "Ash" Haern never had a stable, routine life. Don't get me started on the physcological issues caused by that. Just don't. Anyways! Fastforward through ninteen years of constant moving, no friends, distant parents, and generally instability, and you get near-present-day Ash. Leaving home after finally being unable to contend with the constant instability, Ash went out into the world to become a great hero who saved humanity for giant, evil Old Gods Except that never happened. Instead, Ash soon wound up another poor beggar on the streets, conned out of her money through various meanings. Fastfoward two more years, and beggar Ash had become thug-for-hire Ash after having disappeared for more than a year and a half. No one really knows what she was doing for that year and a half. Probably sleeping, if you ask the old narrator over here. Anyways, once again! Soon hiring herself out to the Duchy of Faircrown, Ash spent the year 624 K.C. generally having good times, making money, having romance, and actually living in a house. The stable, easy-going lifestyle helped her physcological problems to! I did mention those, right? Anyways! The Duchy soon fell to in-fighting between the Duke and the Duchess, and Ashyn bid her adieu. By then, it was the dawn of the year 625 K.C., and the newly dubbed Mercenary went out with a swagger to a small town called Steamshadow... Personality I really won't get much into this, honest, but Ash has some physcological problems. Sassy, alternate personality inner-narrator nonwithstanding. Heh. Heheh. Anyways, for the third time! Damn, I love that phrase. Ash has stability issues, often having trouble forming connections with people due to her chaotic life growing up, and an arguably even more hectic adulthood. With that, most would expect a dull, near-lifeless husk of a person. Instead, Ashyn is nearly the opposite. A free-speaking, sassy, flippant person with a reckless disposition, and rampant sexual indulgence and promiscuity. Of course, any penny-physcologist will tell you that this is just a defense mechanism. Perhaps it is. Perhaps Ash is just crazy. I really have no idea, as her equally insane inner-narrator. In more recent times, with the loss of many she had formed attachments to, Ash has regressed even further inside herself, becoming an overly reticent person. Appearance Merc for Hire Ash's appearance is everchanging, much like her rather tumulous life. As she started one of the more signifigant periods of her life, as a Faircrown Mercenary, the androgynous female chose a dark brown shirt made of cotton, a glossy black, silk over vest, and dark brown pants of the same cotton make as the shirt. Really, just refer to the picture to your right for this. Faircrown W.I.P. Lieutenant of the Stormwind Defense Fast forwwarding a few years, and Ashyn's get up has changed. Now bearing a blue silk vest bearing the shield of Stormwind along with other mundane clothing that can be observed to one's left. Her androgynous and youthful appearance remains with her, giving her an almost innocent look, hidden behind loose black hair. Again, refer to the right. After a minor fiasco with some arrow-firing, Ash has taken to wearing her old Faircrown vest concealed under a Stormwind Defense tabard. No one tell Commander Adorlin, now. Undead W.I.P. Armaments Shadow Garrote(s) / Shadow-Woven Microfiliament Wires Her primary weapon, the Shadow Garrote, as she has dubbed it, is a pair of twin shadow-woven microfilliament wires. Stored on the Shadow Plane, these wires, whilst "Sheathed", are visible to precious few. Those precious few, however, could be treated to the sight of Ash's shadowform covered in nigh invisible tendrils of shadow matter. Able to cut through bodies, stone, and most other materials, the twin garrotes make a deadly weapon made even more so by merit that they can be summed from the Shadow Plane with a second of undisturbed concentration. Often used primarily for it's intended purpose of rendering hostilies "Silent", Ash has demonstrated mastery of the wires enough to turn them to the use of an unorthodox defensive style, which involves a variety of complex movements designed to string the wires in shield-like patterns, even with only her feet to use . The magical nature of the wires have been shown to be able to outright resist some arcane and elemental applications of Arcana magic, and stall more powerful magics, making them effective slayers of mages. Sword I'll write this one soon. Promise. Shadow Weaponry Ashyn has demonstrated enough skill in the arts of the Shadow to be considered an apt Shadow Weaver. As such, she is able to weave items out of sufficent amounts of shadow with enough time and concentration. Relationships Danath Morsin Ashyn's relationship to the rage-prone Danath is a simple, yet odd one. Whilst he might be considered low-key abusive to some women (or men), as well as what one would dub "Broken", Ash seems to genuinely enjoy the company of this broken man, whom had lost most everyone he had ever cared for. Meanwhile, Ashyn had never had anyone to care for that had not left. The two sort-of fill a hole inside the other one. A broken man and women; A negative divided by a negative equals a positive, I suppose. As things stand, both Danath and Ash claim to 'love' eachother, though they have yet to move beyond the stage of the mystical "Dating". In recent times, they have become estranged due to the reapperance of Evissima from the wastes of the cold north. Evissima Ashyn's first real love, Evissima was a dashing sociopath, whom met Ash during her time serving under the order of the Fallen Rose. The two almost instantly sparked a rather interesting romance, though it was soon cut short by Ash's obligations to Faircrown and Evi being called away to Northrend, where she was later declared missing, presumed dead by many unofficially. Ash still has feelings for her, though, Evi being one of the first few people she ever cared about. In recent times, Evi has returned from the frozen wastes of Northrend as an amnesiac. With this return, a cocktail of pent up emotions inside Ash are barely restrained beneath her reticent surface. "Abi" An Archmage for Faircrown, Ash met this shy woman soon after Evi had left for Northrend. Jaded and feeling abandoned due to the Evi's absence, Abi helped nurture the non-physcotic parts of Ash, before she, too disappeared. Much like with Evi, Ash still has feelings for Abi and counts her among the few people she actually gives a damn about. Most Everyone Else Ashyn regards most inhabitants of the world, be they undead, living, Scarlets, Horde, or Alliance, with jaded distrust, and minor hostility. Barony of Steamshadow The "Capital" The "Capital", if you will, is a small, goblin-style town named Steamshadow which rests within the costal lands of House Morsin along the eastern coast of the Eastern Plaguelands. The Barony The barony extends from the town of Steamshadow outwards for a distance of five miles in-land in each direction, stopping at the foot of the moutains to the west, and stopping near the forest to the north, the sea to the east, and the town of Morkin to the south. W.I.P. Theme Song From the darkness Strong and silent Like pillars in the night they break the dawn Hungry and violent Scarlet rain falls Hot and heavy Show me that you've got the strength to fight Boy are you ready And so may love guide your way through every last endless trial Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story Like a bloody storm It surges like a bloody storm When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings But tonight we stand together Trivia / Misc. *Ash's fghting style was heavily influenced by two different anime characters; Walter C. Dornez and Joseph "JoJo" Joestar. *Ash is female, though most of her pictures depict her as androgynous due to her small chest and masculine face. Indeed, she appears androgynous in-game (ICly), as well. *In homage to the great Joseph "JoJo" Joestar, and his secret family technique, Ash will comment "I have one final card to play!" when in difficult situations. This is promptly followed by the question of what said card is, which is subsequently answered by, "RUNNING THE FEL AWAY!". *Ashyn naturally has red hair, but has taken to dying it black. *Ash is technically Danath's cousin on his dead wife's side. Like I said; They have a confusing relationship. *Though made of shadow energy, Ash's Shadow Garrotes are often stated by witnesses to have a "Blueish" glow. *Ashyn's player is often criticized, mocked, praised, or avoided by others due to the players tendency to write up to a single 32 paragraph emote in the span of an hour for a single combat turn. *Ashyn is actually her name. It's not bloody Ashlee. *Ashyn is bisexual. *When turned into an undead, Ash disregarded gender, instead prefering to use "It". Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Shadow Weaver Category:Mercenary Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Undead